Did you just say 'Guardian Angel?
by backseat compromises
Summary: Mwu, with the rest of The World Up There, are being entertained by the likes of Shinn, the unlikeliest guardian angel ever. Will his charge, Stellar, survive? Maybe not. But then again, with Shinn, anything is possible...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Seed! (if i did Stellar wouldn't have died..)

* * *

Prologue

_**Shinn P.O.V.**_

I heard Rey calling me to hurry up. But I was too absorbed in my thoughts to take notice. I heard him call me again. He said the green light was flashing. I merely nodded, thinking about what Mayu would say if I told her I failed math again.

Then someone came. A little boy had rushed passed me, and I heard Rey yell at me to run.

I looked around me and then I realized the light was no longer green. There was a car coming.

Then…

BANG.

Then it became dark, really dark...

And everything went black.

* * *

**A/n:** Sorry if it sucks, but hey, it's just the prologue right? 


	2. Gates of Heaven

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Seed! (though I wish i did)

* * *

Chapter One

"Hey, kid," a voice boomed. "Kid…"

"Argh… What the…" Shinn Asuka, a 16 year old high school first year student groaned. Loosening his dark blue tie of his school uniform, he sat up. And he looked around him. Rey wasn't there anymore. In place of the roadside was this big white fluffy place with big black gates.

"Rey? Where are you?" he called out. "No, wait a minute, where the hell am I?"

"The Gates of Heaven, that's where. Seriously, kids these days. Tut tut. You shouldn't be using such language," a man with short blonde hair and blue twinkling eyes appeared out of nowhere shaking his head and sighing at the same time.

"Woah!" Shinn yelled, totally freaked out by the man's sudden appearance. "Where the hell did you come from, pops?"

"Don't call me pops. And chill out, kid," the man waved his hand, grinning. He had big white wings on his back and a halo on his head. He then muttered something and a table, a pen and paper appeared before him. "So, what's your name?"

"Uh… Shinn Asuka 16 years old, Ellesmevre High," Shinn said. Then he rubbed his eyes. "You look... Like an angel. Am I dead?"

The man stared at him hard and grinned. "Kid, the car hit you really hard. What do you think?"

"Uh, oh," Shinn said quietly. Now he too had been killed in a car accident.

"Ok, Shinn Asuka, 16 years…" the man mumbled to himself as he wrote down that piece of information. "Ah ha!" he exclaimed triumphantly, as if he had won the lottery. "So, another half good half bad case, huh?"

"What do you mean, 'half good half bad'?" Shinn made a face. "Who the hell are you anyway?"

"My name is Mwu La Fllaga. Angel in charge of the, er, midgets. First class. And by midgets I mean people like you. Newcomers." Mwu said irritably. "This means that, I, will have to help people like you to 'choose' wisely on what sort of angel you would become."

"What do you mean; you mean that I will become an angel like you?" Shinn got really annoyed.

"Mwu!" a female voice called out. "Have you been bullying the new kid again?"

"Eh? Murrue?" Mwu's face turned a little pink. "Er, ah... No, obviously not. I was just explaining…"

"Explaining?" Shinn rolled his eyes. "Talking crap I think."

"So you've been bullying the new kids again!" a tall woman with shoulder length chocolate brown hair and dark brown eyes appeared beside Mwu. "Caught you red-handed!"

"Uh, no! I wasn't!" Mwu protested.

"Um, excuse me! Then can you please answer me?" Shinn was kind of annoyed. They were, after all, ignoring him. Sort of.

"Ok, well, people like you who are half good half bad usually end up being angels," the woman who Mwu had called Murrue smiled.

"Angels? You mean the kind we see at Christmas?" Shinn's eyes nearly popped out. "You've got to be kidding!"

"No, not those kinds. There are 4 kinds of angels who have to 'work'. They are the love, hope, guardian and death angels," Murrue explained. Seeing Shinn's still puzzled face, she decided to elaborate further. "The guardian angels guard the person they are supposed to guard from danger, the love angels help to people who are destined to be together be together, hope angels give hope and death angels put people at peace before they die."

"Er, ok. So what am I?" Shinn asked, half of him understanding fully what Murrue had said while the other half, the opposite.

Murrue, who had been wearing a snow white off the shoulder dress which gathered together at her waist and then flowed down all the way to the floor and made Mwu drool, all of a sudden produced a dice from between the folds of her dress. "Roll it," she said as she passed the dice to Shinn.

Shinn took the dice rather obediently and rolled it. There were six colours on the dice, blue, black, green, yellow, red and white. Shinn had gotten yellow.

"Ok, Shinn Asuka, you have just been assigned by me, Mwu La Fllaga, head angel of the blah blah blah as a…" Mwu looked up just in time to see the dice's top colour, which had been yellow, to a faint shade of lilac. "Oh. Ooh! I see! So you're the special case! Very well then. From now on, you, Shinn Asuka shall be the new guardian angel of Stellar Loussier!"

"Huh?" Shinn was kind of stunned. "What do you mean? And who Stellar what's-her-name?" then he took a deep breath and said it. "I'm going to be the guardian angel of a GIRL?"

"My… This kid accepts death really quick… I've seen many break down or cry, but Shinn… Treats it as if its nothing at all…" Murrue whispered to Mwu.

Mwu rolled his eyes. "He's special." Then he turned to Shinn. "She's a special case and she really needs a guardian. This girl has a special condition that up till now no one has been able to cure. None of her guardians, apparently, manage to cure her. But we think you can!" Mwu finished brightly.

"Me?" Shinn laughed." Me? Don't kid me. What the hell can I do?"

"Lots. If you tried," Murrue said quietly.

"We're not joking. And anyway, here's her file. The trip down to Earth is free but you've got to find accommodation yourself. Oh yeah, since now you're an angel, you don't have to eat. Bon voyage!" Mwu closed Shinn's file and passed a pink coloured file to him.

"Oh yes, and congratulations, Shinn, on earning your wings!" Murrue grinned pointing to two small cute white wings which had just popped out of Shinn's back.

"The hell! I've got wings too? I thought this job was just temporary!" Shinn moaned.

"Unfortunately, no. Ok! Bye!" Mwu snapped his fingers and muttered something.

As Shinn started to vanish, Murrue called out "Remember, if you want to fly, just think of flying and you will!"

And Shinn disappeared completely from the Gates of Heaven.

* * *

**A/n:** And now the fun begins! Ja ne:) 


	3. Stellar

Chapter Two

Shinn Asuka landed on earth right smack on his butt. His dark hair was horribly messy as usual and his orange-red eyes looked extremely tired. His school uniform was dirty and his shirt was untucked. The school prefects would definitely have booked him for his untidy appearance. His shirt had one button unbuttoned, his tie was loose and his dark brown pants dirty. He shook his head as he got up. "I need a bath," he remarked. Then he remembered. "Oh yes, her."

He opened the pink file of Stellar Loussier. Inside, there was a picture of a bright eyed, short blonde haired girl. She was smiling and was wearing a sleeveless dress. Well, not exactly sleeveless. It looked like a blue tube top with lilac straps attached to it and white sleeves. The dress somehow did look weird, but to Shinn… She looked beautiful. Really pretty. Prettier than Lunamaria. Her eyes were a mix of magenta and pink and her hair looked like the colour of sunshine. Under the huge heading 'Information' Shinn found that Stellar was actually in his class, studying at the same school, Ellesmevre High. And he had never noticed her before. She had an 'extremely weird' phobia and the cause of it and what was the phobia was classified 'UNKNOWN'.

Shinn rolled his eyes. "How the hell do they expect me to cure her if I don't even know what the hell I need to cure her of?" he grumbled. He made a face and closed the file, then inspected his surroundings. He spotted a green street sign which read 'Lilac Street'. He grinned.

"It's time to find Haven's falls."

* * *

After half an hour, Shinn had tried nearly all modes of transport, from his newly sprouted wings to his own private tram number eleven. Except for public transport, that is. It seemed as if… No one could hear him.

"Hello! Excuse me!" Shinn tried to yell in one old white haired woman's ear. But it seemed as if she couldn't hear or see him. "Damn!" he cried out in frustration. Just then, an old man came rushing by. Shinn was about to say 'Watch it, pops' when the old man walked right straight through him.

Shinn Asuka spent a whole 10 minutes frozen to the spot freaking out.

* * *

After Shinn finished freaking out, he grumbled to himself out loud. "What the hell!" he exclaimed. "People can walk through me. People can't see me. People can't here me. Damn it!" he cursed at the top of his voice and banged his fist against the wall.

But unknown to our dearest Shinn was the fact that he could pass through walls.

Shinn was sucked right through the wall to the other side.

"What the hell!" he cursed even louder than before. "And now I can pass through walls too! What the hell…"

Unbeknownst to him, the blonde named Stellar had just walked past him engrossed in a storybook…

* * *

"Eeeek!"

Shinn heard a girl scream at the top of her voice. He looked around to find the location of the voice and he saw… Her.

Shinn had an incredulous look of extreme disbelief on his face. Stellar Loussier, the girl he had just been assigned to protect just a while ago was injured and he hadn't done anything to stoop it from happening. Two voices had just appeared in his head and they were arguing whether it was his fault or not and he had trouble silencing them.

He simply couldn't believe it. I mean, Stellar was lying on the floor of a huge shopping centre unconscious in a small pool of blood which was slowly getting bigger due to the wound on her wrist. A small knife lay at her side.

"Damn it!" Shinn yelled out before he decided what he was going to so. He was going to send her to the hospital, and now. He cut through the crowd and miraculously managed to scoop Stellar up in his arms.

Then he left the crowd and ran like crazy until he remembered that he actually had wings. He forced his tiny (read: really tiny) wings to work doubly hard to carry them both to the nearest hospital.

The crowd which had formed around Stellar stared at her body, which seemed to be floating in the air, by some unknown object.

But some people could, actually see, Shinn as he carried Stellar away. "He must be her guardian angel," an old woman smiled to herself after seeing Shinn's half terrified half worried half freaked out face as he carried Stellar away. "How sweet!"

* * *

Shinn and Stellar burst into the hospital only to find the whole roomful of people staring at them.

"Um, people! People! She's injured!" Shinn yelled in the freaky soprano like voice which he had not used since third grade when he wanted a giant robot and his mother refused. He had been hoping that if he yelled loud enough, someone would hear him.

Instead of rushing forward to help Stellar, all the people in the room did was to stand there and gape.

"Damn it!" Shinn yelled.

Just then, an idea which should have occurred to him long ago occurred to him.

"Of course!" Shinn yelled. He lay Stellar down onto a chair gently and went over to the stunned receptionist's table, took a piece of paper and pen and wrote in huge big letters 'DAMN IT SHE'S INJURED CAN'T YOU FREAKING PEOPLE SEE?' and held it above Stellar.

The two male doctors in the room were frozen with shock. A piece of paper with writing had all of a sudden appeared in front of a girl who had been brought in by a seemingly invisible being.

"Am I dreaming?" one of the doctors asked himself. The other pinched his hand hard and his finger turned red. Then they both realized it wasn't a dream and rushed forward to check on Stella's wounds.

Shinn rolled his eyes and said with as much sarcasm as he could manage. "Seriously."

Within seconds, Stellar was wheeled away to the operation room on a huge pink stretcher.

* * *

**A/n: **Wah ha ha ha ha! What a fun chapter (me: O.o) Stay tuned for more! (me: i'm going crazy, don't mind me.) 


	4. Hospital

Shinn had already 'armed' himself with pen and paper and was waiting outside the operation room. It seemed as if he had waited for an eternity when the door all of a sudden burst open.

One of the surgeons, a man dressed in a green plastic suit had come out.

"How is she?" Shinn wrote on a piece of white paper he had found under a stack of pink forma.

The surgeon nearly freaked out but then he realized that whoever who wrote those words must have been the one who had brought the girl in.

"Can... Can you hear me?" he felt kind of stupid talking to thin air but somehow he couldn't help but feel Shinn's presence.

"Like duh," Shinn rolled his eyes as he wrote it down.

"She's OK. The operation was a success. The cut was pretty deep though. How can we notify her parents?" the surgeon asked.

"Notify her parents?" Shinn asked himself. The file had not said anything about that. He flipped it open and found the word he had dreaded under parents - 'DEAD'. But there was a number to call, so Shinn wrote it down and wrote Stellar's name.

"Er, um, thanks: the surgeon half grinned and ran off.

"Her parents are dead?" Shinn said to himself as he flipped the pages of the file lazily.

Then he finally came to the last page where there was a huge black rectangle. All of a sudden, it became a 'screen' which flickered to life.

"Yo," Mwu La Fllaga's rosy-cheeked face and weird grin filled the screen.

"Woah!" Shinn yelled and nearly dropped the file. "How the hell did you appear?!"

"This is a communication screen kid, communication," Mwu said with a smirk on his face.

Shinn rolled his eyes. "Whatever, pops. What do you want?"

"Don't call me pops!" Mwu made a face. "Heard that Stellar got injured again. Apparently she stabbed her left wrist with a knife. Kid, what happened?"

"What the-" Shinn stared at Mwu. "You serious? She did that? I don't know, I only found her after she was stabbed and brought her to the hospital. AND WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT NO ONE WOULD BE ABLE TO SEE OR HEAR ME?!"

"Chill out, kid," Mwu said, shaking his head. "No big deal, right? Just slipped my mind. So... You learned the hard way. Anyway, your task is to find her phobia and cure her. Simple?"

"Yeah right," Shinn twisted his mouth a bit so it resembled Mwu's. "Simple," he imitated him. "Oh yeah, one more thing. How come I can carry Stellar? Why am I solid to her when I can pass through walls?"

"Well, you see..." Mwu shifted uncomfortably in the screen. "That's, er... Because you're a, uh, 'special case'..."

"Yeah right," Shinn said dully. "I'm a special case."

"OK! So... Gotta go now! Bye kid! Hang in there!: and with a wave, the screen went blank.

"Kill me," Shinn muttered under his breath. "I'm being watched by a raving lunatic who has clearly lost his mind."

Just then, the doors of the operation room burst open and out came Stellar on a movable hospital bed. She was being wheeled by two nurses dressed in pink to a ward.

Shinn followed them, half floating in the air. He noticed that Stellar had been connected to a drip. She looked so peaceful, it seemed as if, to Shinn, she was nicely asleep. Then the fact that she really was asleep occured to Shinn.

He hit himself for his stupidity.

The two nurses wheeled Stellar into a ward and they left.

Shinn decided to stay there and watch over her. After all, there was not much for him to do anyway and it was his job to look after her...

* * *

**A/n: **omg thank you for your lovely reviews! sorry, this fic has been 'dead' for a long time and well, to the latest reviewer, you made me go look for the exercise book it was written on and well, it's back! (: review? (:


	5. Auel and Sting

"Stellar! Are you alright? The nurse called and... Argh, we were worried sick!" a short, baby blue haired boy burst into the ward.

"Chill, Auel, she's asleep," a lanky boy with spiky light green hair put his hand on Auel's shoulder as he entered the hospital ward after him.

"Oh," Auel pulled out a chair and sat down. He looked at Stellar's hand and winced. "Looks like it's pretty bad this round..."

"Yeah," the green haired boy, Sting, nodded.

"Auel, Sting?" Stellar's eyes fluttered open slowly and she tried to sit up with her injured hand. Auel rushed forward to help her up.

"Shit, she's awake?" Shinn got up from sitting on the hospital floor, not really caring if people were going to step all over him (or rather, through him) any more. Then he noticed that Auel and Sting were in the room and he sighed. He knew his presence was not needed, so he remained on the floor.

"Woah, Stellar, you're hurt, don't move around too much," Auel shook his head, chiding her gently. "So what happened this time?"

"I... I... I don't know..." Stellar bit her lip, confused, eyes darting around the hospital room, as if searching for something that would help her answer Auel's question. "I wsas reading my book then... Everything went black and I found myself in the hospital..."

Sting nodded slowly. He was not surprised, it happened pretty often for Stellar.

"There was someone who carried me here though..." Stellar mumbled, looking down. "I felt very warm... The nurses told me he'd left already but... I wonder who he was..." she blushed.

Shinn froze, unable to believe what he just heard. His eyebrow twitched rapidly as he mentally replayed the words that had just left Stellar's soft, pink lips and rolled his eyes, formulating the only logical conclusion he could come up with - Stellar had felt cold as she was just wearing a sleeveless cyan and lilac dress and whatever warmth Shinn, a supposedly dead person had had helped to warm her. He laughed shakily then cupped his hands against his mouth just in case someone could hear him, feeling like an idiot.

"The nurses didn't say anything about a guy bringing you here," Sting's brow furrowed.

"Well, if I meet him again, I'd really like to thank him..." Stellar smiled.

Shinn's eyebrow twitched rapidly once more. He looked at Stellar and he felt his cheeks heat up, her smiling face was... Beautiful. His face turned redder. Suddenly it seemed as if the school's prettiest girls like Meer, Lacus, Fllay and Lunamaria couldn't match up to Stellar. He wondered what was happening to his brain, did going up to heaven and coming back down to earth as a guardian angel screw with his mind? He scratched his head as he thought about the possibilities of that happening.

"How do you know it's a guy?" Auel asked, curious. Between the three of them, Auel had always been the most inquisitive.

"I don't know. I heard him yell before I passed out, I think," Stellar bit her lip.

"Oh well, in any case, have a good rest. We'll pick you up in the morning and bring you home just in time for school, yeah?" Sting ruffled Stellar's hair gently and she grinned and nodded.

With that, Auel and Sting left the room.

"I really... There really was someone who brought me here... He felt really really warm and... I wonder where he is now..." Stellar mumbled to herself. Then she pulled up the blanket and shook her head. "I guess I shouldn't be thinking about this now! Alright, Stellar shall try to sleep..." and with that, she closed her eyes and soon the only sound was her steady breathing.

By now, Shinn's face was redder than a tomato and a beetroot combined. "He's right here, next to you..." he muttered, then rolled his eyes. He curled up on the ground and hugged his knees. "Oh well, time for me to get my rest too..."

* * *

**A/n:** alright! got this done up because i saw the review from my latest reviewer, **Stickstrike**. thanks a million for all you reviewer's reviews! i'll do my best to keep this going! (on a side note, you guys' reviews are what makes me revive this, so keep on reviewing, thanks!)


	6. Protect Stellar?

**a/n: **thanks a billion to **Stickstrike **for the lovely review! and yeahhh baby i'm back LOL.

* * *

The next morning when Shinn woke up, Auel and Sting were already there.

"Ok, so we go home now, we change and its off to school!" Auel said in a horrible sing-song voice that made Shinn feel like puking. Not that he had anything to puke in the first place.

"Sure!" Stellar smiled, amused by her brother's attempt to cheer her up. She was wearing the same dress as she was the day before and Shinn felt his cheeks heating up as he realized how beautiful Stellar looked in it.

*

After getting out of the hospital, Sting, Auel and Stellar got into this really tiny car (Shinn wondered if he could fit in along with them and surprisingly, he could, which led him to the conclusion that he, like air, could be compressed) and off they went.

*

Soon, the trio (plus Shinn) reached their destination - an apartment as tiny as the car at Haven's falls. There was a tiny kitchen and three tiny rooms. Well truth be told, it only seemed tiny to Shinn for he was used to living in a huge mansion as he came from quite a wealthy family. His parents died in a plane crash when he was 14 and ever since then, Shinn lived with his sister Mayu and their aunt at the mansion. His parents were major shareholders of a huge jewellery and when Shinn turned 21, the shares would've been his and Mayu's, but now... Shinn sighed as Stellar went into a room which was painted a delicate shade of Ocean Blue.

There was a bed by the left of the room against the wall and prints of dolphins adorned the blanket that covered it. Beside the bed, there was a desk by the window and a small photo frame stood on the desk by a pile of books and a table lamp. The photo showed a man, a woman and three children - Stellar, Sting, Auel and their parents. Shinn frowned as he wondered where Stellar's parents were.

At that point of time, Stellar opened her sky blue cupboard to her right and took out her school uniform. She laid it on the bed and started to remove her dress, apparently unaware of Shinn's presence while Shinn was too pre-occupied with looking at the photo to notice that Stellar was changing.

Just then, Shinn (stupidly) turned around to see if Stellar was still there.

At that exact moment, Stellar had taken off her dress and was about to put on her blouse.

The two exchanged glances and stared at each other.

"Pervert!" Stellar screamed and slapped Shinn.

"I'm sorry!" Shinn winced, face extremely red.

*

"Who... Who are you?" Stellar asked, hugging her pillow close to her.

Auel glared at Shinn, looking like he could beat him up any second while Sting looked around bewildered, wondering what was going on.

"Um Stellar? It's almost nine, we gotta go now or you'd be late for school. And one more thing, who the hell were you talking to? I see no one," Sting's eyebrow twitched. He was staring at the wall where Shinn was but he couldn't see anything.

"I'm Shinn Asuka, nice to meet you, haha," Shinn laughed nervously. "I'm 16, was an Ellesmevre High student... Until I died. So now I'm Stellar's guardian angel. See this?" he turned around and pointed to his two tiny wings.

"Ok..." Auel rolled his eyes. "Hello guardian angel. You better not peek at my sister again or I'll kill you, doesn't matter if you're dead or not," he tried to punch Shinn but his hand went through him, causing Shinn to feel slightly nauseous. If dead people/guardian angels could feel nauseous.

Shinn offered a sheepish grin to Auel to which the blue haired boy rolled his eyes again.

"So Shinn, we leave for school now. Try to explain to Ste-"

"Auel," Sting cut him off.

"What?" he snapped as Sting pointed at Stellar.

"Shit," Auel swore under his breath as he lifted the blanket worriedly. "Stellar? You ok?"

Stellar was shaking badly under the covers, her eyes were wide and she was hugging her knees.

Shinn stared at Stellar and slowly, put a hand on her knee. "Are you alright?"

"Death... Its bad... It's scary..." Stellar gripped his hand tight.

"Its ok, Stellar! No one's going anywhere! Its alright!" Auel shook her. "Nothing's gonna happen to you," he yelled loudly into her ear.

Shinn covered his ears. If Auel had shrieked instead, he would've sounded like a male banshee during mating season.

"I'm... Alright?" Stellar looked at Auel, eyes wide.

"Uh yeah! You're alright! Nothing bad's gonna happen to you cos I'll protect you!" Shinn added. "I'm here, right? I'm your guardian angel so I'll protect you, ok?"

"Protect... Stellar?" she turned to face Shinn and her grip on Shinn's hand got tighter, fingernails digging into his skin as he winced.

"Er, yeah," Shinn nodded. He looked at the huge round clock on the wall. It was 0845, 15 minutes to 0900. "And we're late for school."

"Promise you'll protect me?" Stellar looked at Shinn and he felt his cheeks glow with embarrassment. "Pinky swear?"

" Yeah..." Shinn put out his pinky and the two pinky sweared.

Suddenly, Stellar went back to normal. She grinned and picked up her blue sling bag with a butterfly pin on it. "Let's go!" she left the room and Sting followed.

"Asuka," Auel said, his voice much lower than previously heard in his epic display of banshee-ness. "A word with you."

"Yeah?" Shinn asked.

"Do not ever mention anything to do with death around Stellar. She goes all psycho when someone does that," Auel sighed. "She's a good kid, so don't you dare fool around with her. If you do, there'd be hell to pay."

* * *

**a/n: **once again, do review! love y'all!


	7. Back to School

**a/n: **thanks to **Stickstrike** for the review, if not for you, i'd never start writing again!

* * *

Auel, Sting and Stellar entered the tiny black car once again with Shinn in tow.

"You can drive?" Shinn asked Sting with an incredulous look on his face.

Sting did not take notice and carried on driving.

Auel rolled his eyes. "Sting can't see you, Asuka. Or hear you, for that matter. Jeez, it gives me the creeps to be able to see and hear you when he can't."

"Whatever," Shinn replied.

"Anyway, who exactly are you?" Stellar asked, looking at him curiously. She attempted to poke him to see if her fingers could go through him.

Apparently, it couldn't and Shinn got poked really hard in the ribs. "Ow," he grimaced, thinking back to the last time when he received a poke from someone - a long time ago on Facebook from Mayu and that wasn't even real.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled.

"Asuka, are you bullying my sister?" Auel asked loudly and Sting raised an eyebrow.

"No no its ok, I mean, I'm not bullying her," Shinn rolled his eyes at Auel.

"You better not be. So what the hell are you Asuka, you're not answering the question," Auel asked.

"Oh. I'm Stellar's guardian angel and well... The old geezer who sent me down here said I could cure Stellar's condition..." Shinn trailed off.

"YOU?" Auel's eyes widened until they looked as round as fishballs. "That's impossible."

"Ha, ha," Shinn laughed drily.

"What condition are you guys talking about?" Stellar cocked her head to one side, confused.

She looked so adorable to Shinn that he blushed merely upon seeing her face. He wondered if his body was producing an excess of blood lately (presuming guardian angels HAD blood) as he never had a blushing problem before. "Ah... Um..." he began, not knowing how to answer.

"Its nothing," Auel smiled and shot Shinn a 'I'll-rip-you-into-pieces-if-you-tell-her' look as Sting pulled up outside Ellesmevre High. "C'mon Stellar, let's go."

Stellar smiled at Sting as she got out of the car and waved. "Bye big brother!"

Shinn followed the two siblings, dragging his feet against the ground, unsurprised that there wasn't any sound. It seemed like any other ordinary school day, he was going back to school again. Except... He was already dead. He sighed aloud.

"What's wrong, Shinn?" Stellar asked innocently.

"I'm going back to school, its so freaking boring that I could-" Shinn was about to say 'die' when he remembered what Auel said, earning a death glare from the man himself. "Uh, I mean, I hate it because I know everything they teach already."

"Wow, then Shinn must be really smart! Then could Shinn tutor Stellar? Stellar is bad at maths, physics..." Stellar started to name all the subjects she was terrible at, which was almost every subject she took.

Shinn blushed again. Here was a cute girl, the girl he was supposed to 'guard' and 'protect', asking him to tutor her... He smiled wryly as he remembered Rey telling him that tutoring a girl was a wooing technique and immediately felt a pang of sadness and guilt after that. He turned to Stellar. "Um sure..."

Stellar beamed and Shinn thought he saw sunflowers in full bloom popping out of nowhere all around her. "Stellar is going to try to pay attention today!" she spun around as if she was dancing, causing a few students to stare at her. "Please poke Stellar if she reads!"

Auel rolled his eyes. "You better stop reading in class if you want your grades to get better. There's project work this term and I'm sure you don't want to get a F again."

Shinn wondered how that was possible. After all, Stellar seemed like the real studious kind, albeit being the occasional daydreamer... Note the emphasis on 'seemed'.

The blonde's cheeks turned a delicate shade of pink. "Auel, you're mean..."

The blue haired teenager rolled his eyes again. "Right. Anyway, I've got a date with Meyrin tonight and Sting's working late, so fix your own dinner and don't wait for us. Be a good girl," Auel ruffled Stellar's hair, completely ignoring Shinn.

Stellar pouted. "Stellar has always been good..."

Shinn stared numbly at the exchange of goodbyes between the two siblings and was still rooted to the spot when Auel left. Auel was dating Meyrin, the sister of his ex-girlfriend, Lunamaria. He thought he had gotten over Lunamaria but somehow...

"Shinn?" Stellar waved a hand in front of him.

He snapped out of his reverie. "Ah yes. School. Let's move," he grabbed her hand and she followed, puzzled at the way Shinn was acting.

"It's a new school term..." Stellar said, wondering if Shinn knew. "Stellar hopes she'll get a nice desk partner."

Shinn felt a wave of jealousy wash over him as he wondered if that meant Stellar ignoring him during lessons. He shook his head, wondering why he was feeling that way when he was supposed to be recovering from his breakup with Luna.

From the corner of his eye he saw Rey. His eyes widened as he saw him holding Luna's hand, both of them wearing a black jacket over their uniforms, looking solemn. He wondered how much time had passed since his 'death' and wondered if they were grieving for him.

The school bell rang.

"Shit," Shinn swore. Tightening his grip on Stellar's hand, he ran towards her classroom (without really knowing where it was), making Stellar look like an idiot being dragged around by (not so) thin air (given that Shinn was the 'air' dragging her around).

* * *

**a/n: **review review? pretty please? hahaha!


End file.
